Love and Lust
by The-Zannyties
Summary: Zoe Aves has always had to sit back and watch as the blue haired slut, otherwise known as Frida Suarez, dangled Manny (her best friend and now boyfriend of the year) in front her like a prize. But will one party change all that for good, and will Manny finally realize who he is meant to be with? WARNING! SERIOUS FRIDA BASHING! And smut, obviously.


**Due to the lack of Zoe/Manny stories on this site, I am writing this purely spontaneous story. I have my best friend on the phone with me, it's 11:30pm, and we're going to fix this problem!**

_**~XoXo~**_

I watched Frida whine to Manny, her slutty legs wrapped around his waist as he tried to squirm away from her. The blue haired freak was planting kisses along his neck, her annoyingly high pitched voice carrying across the courtyard.

"Come _on_, Manny! It's been almost a year! I don't want to wait forever!" she whined. I rolled my eyes. She couldn't stop at the low-cut tops and the tiny skirts. She just _had_ to go flaunting her sexual desire in public, where people were _trying_ to eat. My lunch lay untouched in front of me, any desire to eat gone with Frida's dignity.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned around and held back a groan. A lanky boy with unwashed brown hair, very pale skin, and bright red eyes was half smiling at me.

"Go away, Django," I complained. "I'm trying to eat,"

"Like anyone can eat with _that_," Django pointed a long finger at Manny and Frida. Despite his best attempts to disguise himself as a human, the boy still resembled a skeleton in almost every way. I shoved my food aside and scooted down the bench to allow Django to sit down. Django's 'lunch' consisted of a rotten apple and some spoiled milk. I guess when you're undead you have to survive off the smell of the stuff.

"So how're you handling Rivera with Frida?" Django half teased.

"I don't know," I retorted. "How are you handling Suarez with her legs wrapped around Manny?" Django went silent, poking a boney finger through his apple. There was a sound like a plunger being pulled from a toilet and I looked up to see Frida walking into the school.

Manny left his table and walked to where Django and I were sitting. He pointed to the seat across from mine and I nodded, allowing him to sit down.

"Thanks for the show," Django said sarcastically. "We _really_ needed to see that," The skeleton boy went back to poking at his food and Manny shot me a sheepish smile.

"I've tried to tell her that I'm not ready, but she won't listen." He said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"You're the only guy in the school not having sex," I deadpanned. "Of course she's not going to listen." Manny took the orange off my tray and began rolling it around in his hands.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to," Manny muttered. "I just…"

"Don't want to do it with a girl who probably has more STD's than the Miracle City Health Clinic. Seriously, you could get chlamydia just _looking_ at her!" Django laughed and I could see Manny suppress a chuckle. The fact that he wasn't trying to defend his girlfriend brought a smirk to my lips.

"Why are you dating her if you don't want to sleep with her?" Django asked, pulling his attention away from his decomposed apple. Before Manny could answer, Frida found us in our little group. She had a smile faker than Niki Minaj plastered across her face. She placed her hands on Manny's shoulders.

"Manny, why are you talking to this bitchy whore?" Frida's voice was overly sweet, and I felt blood rush to my head.

"Hello, _Frida_," I cooed. "Tell me, did you get the test results back yet?"

"What test results?" Frida spat. I pretended to be examining my nails.

"I guess you did. So tell me, which one is it? HIV or Herpes?"

"What are you talking about, Aves?" Frida snarled, her nails digging into Manny's shoulders. Manny winced, but he didn't try to defend Frida. Django had vanished, not wanting to be a part of this argument.

"Surely someone who sleeps around as much as you do has picked up an STD or two along the way," I said lightly. Manny looked down, rolling my orange in his hands and trying to ignore the argument.

"You're just jealous that there is no guy on this earth who would sleep with you! Right Manny?" Frida cooed into his ear, one of her fingers playing lazily with one of his curly black locks.

"Oh right. I'm _so_ jealous that I'm not desperate enough to sell myself out on street corners for nothing more than a few stale churros," Zoe scoffed glancing at Manny, waiting to his reaction and if he would defend the wannabe rock slut.

"Manny!" Frida screeched, obviously waiting for her boyfriend to defend her. Manny just got much more interested in my orange. I smirked triumphantly at Frida, waiting see what 3rd grade playground taunt she'd hurl at me next. When Manny failed to come to her rescue, Frida gave up. She shot me a glare and practically pulled Manny from the bench.

"Come on, Manny, we have more important things to do. Put the stupid orange down and let's go,"

"You're just mad that Manny doesn't want _your_ oranges," I teased. It was a childish taunt, but Frida's tiny brain registered it as an insult. She scoffed and pulled Manny away.

"Use a condom, Manny!" I called after them. "You wouldn't want to catch anything!" Manny threw my orange at me, clearly trying to hit me with it, but after many years of my alter-ego Black Cuervo, my hand instinctively went to catch it.

"Well wasn't that exciting" Django scoffed, reappearing with a role of his eyes. I shrugged, watching the now empty space that Manny had just vacated.

"Why he keeps dating her I'll never know..." I muttered crossly.

"Oh yeah, she's only wild, hot, and easy. Now what high school boy wants that?" Django sighed sarcastically.

"Shut up," I muttered, shoving his shoulder. "We both know he doesn't want her. She's disgusting," I wrinkled my nose and shuddered, bringing a laugh from Django.

"On to serious business," Django said, his laugh cutting off quickly. "What time is that party tonight?"

"_Quiet,_" I hissed. "Nobody's allowed to hear about that!" I glanced around the courtyard. Sergio and Diego were watching my table curiously.

"Why not?" Django snapped.

"Because I don't want _them_ coming," I pointed at the two wanna-be-villains. "Only _real_ super-villains are allowed. Remember, come as Django of the Dead, not…this," I gestured to his lanky human form.

"I know, I know," Django rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid you know,"

"Did you find out if Manny is coming?" I asked in a low whisper. It was no secret that El Tigre had officially crossed over to the villain side.

"Yeah, like I talk to Manny all the time to get the deets about every party Rivera decides to grace with his presence," Django muttered, but quickly changed his answer when he noticed my harsh glare.

"He'll be there" he muttered.

"Was that so hard?" I asked, causing the skeleton rolled his eyes.

"So what do you have up your sleeve Aves?" He asked smirking. I gave him a smirk of my own.

"What would be the fun in telling you?" I asked. "Surprises are so much nicer, don't you think?" I tapped his nose as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "See you at seven," I called over my shoulder as I left the table, a plan for tonight forming in my mind.

_**~XoXo~**_

I glanced around, my Cuervo vision providing the light that was missing from the party. I could see El Oso by the food stand, talking avidly to someone that I couldn't place. Manny still hadn't shown up, and it was already almost eight o'clock.

"I thought he was going to be here?" I asked, grabbing Django as he passed.

"He said he was," Django shrugged. "He could just be late,"

"That's probably it," I shoved Django to the side and watched the door, waiting for it to open. Django just shook his head and sighed.

"He's probably just late because Frida is keeping him...busy" He smirked forcing me to slap him upside the head causing his skull to role a few feet way.

"Fuck" I heard him mutter as his body left my side to search for his now missing head.

_'Where is he...?_' I thought to myself. A few yards from us stood a group of newer villains who recently joined the ranks of evil at Miracle City gossiped and chatted. Their group consisted of Red Vixen, a red haired villainess with a long bushy red tail and fox ears who's powers consisted of hypnotism and placing small curses who get in her way.

Next to her stood Gata Negra, whose long black cat tail twitched happily as her black furry cat ears flickered with amusement. Her silver eyes slanted in laughter over what Red Vixen had been saying. Her powers were more uncontrollable, creating bad luck where ever she went. She claimed to have control over them, but I highly doubted it.

The third villain there was Nightrose, whose long black hair and fierce violet eyes rolled at the other two girls. Nightrose had a very rare power, to control plants themselves. It was quiet strange, but it came in handy to lock heroes and officers in unbreakable vines as you escaped. I stepped slightly closer to them to catch what they were saying.

"I heard El Tigre was going to be here," Red Vixen chirped excitedly.

"God, that boy has really grown into a _babe_ over the years!" Gata Negra chuckled.

"Too bad he has a girlfriend," Nightrose sneered.

"Why is he dating a powerless loser?" Gata sighed.

"All she does is slow him down!" Vixen chortled.

"She probably let him into her pants on the first date," Nightrose shrugged.

"Well if he wanted a free ride all he had to do was find me," Vixen smirked.

"I can already feel his claws digging into my back and his fangs biting into my neck just to let his rough tongue lick over the wound" Vixen sighed wistfully.

"Oh to have that tail twining in mine and flicking at my-"

"Calm down girls" Nightrose laughed.

"He's probably coming alone tonight, and without that loser sticking to his side like glue, he should be easy pickings." I had enough of these girls.

"As if Tigre would disgrace himself with any of you _hoes_," I hissed in their direction. Vixen and Nightrose looked offended, but Gata just smirked.

"You're just sore because he dumped you after he got what he wanted,"

I felt my hand instinctively latch onto the old screw necklace Manny gave to me all those years ago, my heart breaking once again at the thought of my Manny in the blue haired demon's arms.

"Even so," I retorted. "He would have me back in a heartbeat. None of you walking STD-bars stand a chance," at my words, the door flew open. El Tigre stood there, a whiny blue haired bitch clinging to his arm.

"I don't _want_ to be here," Frida whimpered. "I want to go to the club!"

"You didn't have to come," Tigre sighed, pushing the girl off his arm. "There's a bar over there. Go get something to drink. I'll meet you in a little bit," Frida's eyes lit up at the thought of alcohol and she was gone.

The three villainesses swarmed Manny the second Frida was gone, each of them stroking a different part of his body. A look of discomfort crossed Manny's face.

"Lay off," I hissed at them, readying one of my lasers. "Or I'll blast you," I pushed a button, and the gentle hum of a charging laser filled the area. Vixen's eyes went wide and she pulled her hands away from Manny. The other two followed her lead, slinking away into the shadows.

"Thanks, Cuervo," Manny rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"No problem," ever since he joined the villain side, the tension between 'Cuervo' and 'Tigre' had disappeared, replaced by a pretty nice friendship. I wanted more, of course, but I wasn't going to complain. At least he didn't hate me anymore.

"Sorry about Frida," he said. "She didn't like the idea of me having any fun without her, so she tagged along. I know the invitation says villains only."

"It's fine," I shrugged. "She's not going to be a problem much longer," I glanced over to the bar where Frida was already piss-drunk. "She'll be out in about ten seconds." Sure enough, Frida collapsed, her head slamming into the bar. Someone had the sense to move her to the couch and cover her up with a blanket. Manny shook his head in exasperation.

"Damn, that girl can never hold her liquor." Manny sighed, fully embarrassed.

"Nice pick there, Tigre!" Nightrose called in his direction.

"If you really want a girl who can keep up with you, I'll be at the bar," Red Vixen smirked, brushing her tail under Manny's nose as she walked by. Nightrose toyed with his red scarf before following suit, leaving Gata to make some suggestive signs with her hands before following the other two to the bar.

"Cuervo... Can we please go somewhere else? Where I can get away from these drunks and my increasingly annoying passed out girlfriend..." Manny sighed, his face burning with shame. I smirked coyly.

"Of course, Tigre." I smirked before taking his hand and dragging him to a more secluded area, aka, my room. My plan was falling into action.

I had bribed the bar tender into putting 'something extra' in Frida's drink if she dared showed up, which I knew she would; the bitch barely let Manny go to the bathroom alone. I pulled Manny into my dark room, before gently closing the door behind me. Manny walked across the room and let himself fall onto the bed, lazily putting his hands behind his head and closing his forest green eyes.

"Make yourself at home" I muttered, settling myself beside him and tossing my gloves and boots onto the floor. He opened one eye and grinned lazily at me.

"You kept it," He smiled.

"Kept what?"

"The necklace," He smirked, bringing his fingers to my chest to toy with the loose screw. They brushed over my collar-bone and I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"If you could call it that. Nothing but a lazy ass piece of work. All you did was put a screw on a chain for God's sake," I said in mock anger. Manny just smiled.

"And yet you kept it, didn't you… Zoe?" I froze. Then sputtered. I stared at him in shock.

"W-what!?"

"Don't be too surprised. I'm not as dumb as I look." Manny grinned slyly.

"I find that hard to believe" I muttered sarcastically, stuffing my necklace back in to my shirt. Since he already knew my identity, I found no point in keeping my Cuervo helmet on. I removed the inconveniently annoying thing and placed it on my dresser, letting my hair flow down to my shoulders.

"Hey! I actually happened to put the pieces together! I noticed all the similarities between 'Zoe Aves' and 'Black Cuervo'..." He trailed off when he caught my unbelieving stare.

"Okay... One day I noticed 'Zoe Aves' Wearing the necklace I gave to 'Black Cuervo" He sighed in defeat.

"How long have you known?" I asked as Manny twisted his belt buckle to return to his non-super villain form.

"Counting today?" He asked. I nodded and he thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I know that I figured it out before I officially became a villain if that's any help."

"So you haven't known for too long," I confirmed. Manny nodded and pushed himself to a sitting position to match my height.

"I'm still surprised you kept that. It was an empty gesture,"

"I know, but it was still from you," There was really no point in hiding things from him. He knew I liked him. He probably knew I loved him at this point. Manny reached over and tucked a strand of my dark hair behind my ear.

I knew what was happening before it happened. Manny leaned forward and his lips were on mine. The kiss started out slow and gentle, but that didn't last long. He took control, his tongue sliding along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue pushed its way into my mouth. Instinctively, my tongue fought against his for dominance.

And there we were. On the bed, in the dark. His lips move along with mine with such a fiery passion. I could feel every inch of him as I move against him. I realize he's on top of me, covering my body with his as I'm pressed into my bed. I feel his lips leave mine and start trailing down to my neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses in his wake.

He stopped near my collar bone and starts to suck. I arch slightly at the contact, moaning quietly. I feel the cold silver of the necklace he gave me a while ago bouncing over my chest. Even though is under the fabric, I can tell he feels it through both our shirts. His hands slide beneath my shirt-which was really more of a short dress-roaming up and down my sides leaving a chill as his fingers dance over my skin.

My arched back gave Manny the perfect opportunity to unhook my bra. The flimsy thing came off easily, and Manny slid it down, throwing it to the floor. He pushed my top up, moving his mouth to my stomach. He planted tiny kisses up my stomach, stopping when he reached my chest. The feeling of his lips against my bare stomach was like electricity shooting up my body.

Manny adjusted himself, placing a hand on my inner thigh and slowly moving upward. He stopped when he reached the line of my underwear, tracing a finger along the lace. A moan escaped my lips and Manny looked at me, smirking. Before I could do or say anything, Manny began to slide my underwear down.

And God was I moaning. I was surprised the rest of the villains didn't hear me. Then again, they were probably to piss-drunk to notice much of anything. A gasp escaped my mouth as Manny's lips latched on to my left breast, while his right hand kneaded the other one, making sure it wasn't left uncared for. His other free hand had already rid me of my underwear slid up all the way and cupped. God, I wanted to scream his name then, and moan all the way to the heavens.

I wanted Frida to see her precious Manny now, but I wouldn't stop this moment from happening. Besides, he still had all his clothes on, which I thought was unfair, but all thoughts flew out the window as he pinched at nipples and licked at me greedily. His left hand was now rubbing, causing the heat to spark into a burning fire of need.

I wanted to give him something in return, but he was still fully clothed, and my hands were clawing into his back, pulling him closer to me. His left hand made circles, teasing me to no ends. I knew he could feel how wet I was becoming, but his fingers did no more than stroke and rub. His tongue circled my nipple greedily, and his right hand pressed harder, causing me to moan again.

His mouth left my breast and began planting kisses along my neck, sucking just below my ear. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist, pulling him further on top of me. I could feel his erection dig into my upper thigh, and I found my chance to tease him.

I took control, pushing against Manny so that I was now the one on top. I grinded into him, taking pleasure in both the feeling and the soft moans that Manny failed to hold back. My hands worked at his belt, removing it and dropping it to the floor. The button came undone with ease, the zipper following suit. I slid his pants down slowly, but Manny regained his control, sliding them off at a much quicker pace.

"Looks like somebody forgot his undies," I teased as his pants hit the ground. Manny had elected to come to my party commando, to no disappointment of my own.

"I'm here to please," He smirked up at me, before tearing the rest of my barley there dress off of me. Tearing in a way I could never wear again.

"You owe me a dress," I grinned as he nibbled my ear.

"I think I can repay you in better ways," He chuckled against my skin. His hands, which were roaming over my back, went back to my chest.

"So beautiful," He murmured. I shivered with pleasure just from the sound of his voice. He tweaked my nipple as his thumb on his left hand gently rubbed at my clit. I was completely at his mercy, and I loved it.

Without warning, I felt Manny slip two fingers inside me. The sudden entrance made me gasp in…pain? Pleasure? I wasn't sure. The feeling was one of the best I'd ever encountered, but there was a shooting pain as his fingers thrusted inside me.

Manny turned us over again, putting himself in the more dominant position. His fingers continued to thrust, the painful pleasure taking over my body. I wanted to cry out, but I didn't know if I should cry out in pain or pleasure. I cursed my lack of experience as Manny pulled his fingers out. He stuck them in his mouth, sucking my juices off of them. His right hand continued to work my breasts, and his lips danced across my stomach.

His lips left my stomach, and I was about to protest when I felt them press against my inner thigh. He began kissing my thigh, moving slowly upward. He slowly trailed upwards, his hands gently spreading my legs... His lips continued to graze upwards till the grazed my already dripping wet clit. His tongue gently flicked against me and I groaned in impatience.

"Stop this fucking teasing, Manny!" I hissed. Bucking into him, but he merely backed away a few inches when I did.

"Impatient little bird are we?" He smirked against me.

"Get on with it!"

"What's the magic word...?"

"Put your fucking tongue-"

"Not what I'm looking for Zoe..." And as if to punish me he slid is tongue against my opening, swirling it around...anything to avoid giving me what I wanted.

"Fucking tease..." I muttered. Manny's tongue pressed harder against my opening, the tip just barely pushing into my entrance. I'd had enough of his teasing.

I wrapped my hands in his curly mass of hair and pulled his head forward, forcing his tongue inside me. I felt Manny's lips curl into a smirk as he wiggled his tongue around, lapping at me eagerly. I moaned in ecstasy, but my pleasure didn't last long. His tongue was out as quickly as it had gone in.

"Will you quit teasing me already?" I begged. Manny spread my legs wider and readjusted himself, preparing to enter me for real. Fear suddenly gripped my body. I'd read too many books to let this go _that_ far. I pushed his chest, warning him to stop.

"What's wrong?" Manny asked, sounding concerned. "You aren't on your…thingy, are you?" I tried not to laugh at Manny referring to my period as 'thingy'.

"No, it's not that. What about protection?" Manny sighed in relief.

"I've got that covered," Manny removed his wallet from his pants on the floor and held up a small packaging.

"For a guy avoiding sex, you sure are prepared aren't you?" I laughed slightly. Manny at least had the decency to blush.

"Well, I've never actually _used_ one, but I keep in here for show in case some guy decides to snoop through my wallet... Guy pride you know." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like the entire school doesn't already know you're a virgin," I smirked. Manny scoffed.

"Keep mocking me, and we'll still be virgins in the morning," He tried to rip the thing out of the stupid plastic, but it just wouldn't come off. He backed up a little to look at it, and heard me laugh. I got tired of watching him and craned my neck forward, ripping it with my teeth.

"Fucking useless." I muttered, rolling my eyes. Manny ignored the embarrassment of being unable to open a simple package and fumbled a bit when putting it on. I avoided rolling my eyes at him and instead locked eyes with him. He pressed against me, making sure I was ready. The soft moan that escaped my lips was the answer he needed.

He thrusted in side of me. A mixture of pain and pleasure coursed through me as I bucked into him, driving his length further inside me.

"M-Manny" I moaned. God. Only Manny-fucking-Rivera could make me stutter, but if I was going to stutter, I was going make him fucking scream! Louder than Frida ever could. I tried to push the blue haired girl out of my mind, but now that she was there, she was there to stay. This had become a competition, and I was determined to win by a mile.

I dug my fingers into Manny's back as he developed a rhythm. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. . . .InOutInOutInOutInOut. Instinct took over, my body moving with his. I clawed at his back, trying to pull him closer even though there was nowhere for him to go.

But that didn't stop me from clinging onto him like he was life itself. I dragged him even further on top of me until not even air could fit between us. We were so close I couldn't even tell where his body ended and where mine began. Whose sweat was whose and which moan came from which mouth. God knows why this couldn't have happened sooner. Why he couldn't have picked me from the beginning, it sure would have helped with this painfully long wait.

"Zoeeee!" He moaned. "I-I can't-"

"Just a little more, _Tigre_," I cooed his alter-ego's name as his thrusting became more urgent and erratic, breaking the cycle it was in before. Going so hard and so fast I couldn't help but scream.

"_MANNY_! Oh_, FUCK_! I'M GONNA..." Oh God did I want to, but being who I am I had to make him cum first...to prove my worth as a villain. Between us, I wanted him to scream the loudest, the first to succumb to this pleasure...

"Zoe," this time it was more of a heated groan. His thrusting quickened, pounding into me with urgency. Rhythm was forgotten. Everything was forgotten.

"Manny," I moaned. He pumped faster. Harder. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming his name, fearing that the villains in the other room would hear. My bed springs creaked as Manny mercilessly pounded into me. He was close. I only had to hold back a little while longer. He had to be first.

The mixture of pain and pleasure had gone, leaving me only in ecstasy. Manny thrust himself inside me as far as our bodies would allow and moaned.

"Ooohhhhh God!" I growled against him. I couldn't hear anything anymore...couldn't feel anything. Nothing existed but Manny and I as our climaxes came. We couldn't hold back any longer. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming to the skies as I came. Thankfully- to save my dignity as Black Cuervo- he came a heartbeat before I.

Manny pulled out, breathing heavily. My breath was ragged and I closed my eyes, taking in the moment. Manny's weight was gone for a moment, but he was beside me before too long. I curled into his side and his arms wrapped around me. Our heavy breathing was synchronized, and I could hear his heart pounding. A smirk crossed my face as I thought of Frida passed out on the couch. I heard the door squeak, followed by an overly dramatic gasp.

Manny looked up shocked, at the door was Frida's band mate Rosa.

"Ummm! God, sorry...I thought this room was vacant... _MANNY_?! IS THAT YOU?!" Manny lifted from my side quickly, covering my bare body with the sheets off my bed.

_'What a gentleman.'_ I thought sarcastically, pretty ticked that the afterglow that the couple is supposed to have after their intimate dealings-or at least from what I've seen in movies and read in books-had been interrupted by this idiot. Who, worse, was a good friend of the drunk, soon-to-be-single-bitch downstairs.

Manny failed to notice that he was missing a very important article of clothing. His pants still lay across the floor, the used condom wrapper lying on top of them. Rosa took in the situation and her eyes went wide.

"You…Aves…I'm telling Frida!" She cried. I lifted my head up and glared at her.

"Why are you even _here_?" I asked. "You weren't invited."

"Frida texted me on the way, and she's gonna be _so pissed!_"

"Please... um Rose?" Manny began.

"Rosa!" The tall girl snapped already heading out the door. "How could you do this to your girlfriend? When she finds out, it's going to be _so over_ with you two!" Rosa growled.

"It was over a long time ago, I had only just now realized" Manny sighed, rubbing the back of his head and glancing back at me.

"You're a dick, Rivera!"

"I know Rosa...but could you hold off on telling Frida... Just for tonight?"

"Why? Do you plan on telling her?" Rosa sneered.

"_..._"

_'Brilliant response Manny…' _ I thought to myself as Rosa sighed angrily before storming out of the room. Leaving me and Manny alone once more.

"Manny..." I sighed.

"Yeah, Zoe?" He sighed, sounding guilty, but without regret.

"Get your pants back on,"

_**~XoXo~**_

Zoe sat in her usual seat beside Django during lunch, waiting for the inevitable fight that was going to happen as soon as Frida walked out that door. Manny sat across from her, watching the door and sweating bullets. Django and I were waiting too, but we were waiting for different reasons. I was waiting for Frida to get what was coming to her. Django was waiting to be there to comfort the bitch when Manny called it off. The door swung open and I held back a smile.

Frida stomped over to our table and Manny tried a smile.

"We need to talk," he said as soon as Frida was in earshot.

"You _bet_ we need to talk," she snarled. "What the _fuck_, Manny? You bring me, your _girlfriend_, to a party and you sleep with _her?" _Frida pointed her finger at me, her eyes flaming. "What happened to not having sex in high school?"

"You see," I cut in. "You misheard Manny. He never said he didn't want to have sex in high school. He just didn't want to have sex with _you," _Frida turned on me and raised her arm. Years of Cuervo instincts helped me bring my arm up just as Frida went to slap me. I twisted her arm, pushing it to its limit. Just a tiny bit more and it would snap.

"Let go of me, _puta,"_ Frida hissed, swearing at me in Spanish as though it hurt me. I decided I would have some fun, considering I had Frida at my mercy.

"It was great too," I said with false sweetness. "Manny really knows what he's doing in the bedroom. He's _huge_ too, did you know that? You have no idea how _amazing_ it felt to have _that_ inside me." Frida pulled against my grip, but I was a lot stronger than she was. She wasn't escaping this easily. Years of her dangling Manny in front of me was coming back to bite her in the ass.

"He had fun too, didn't you, Manny? The way he practically _screamed_ my name as he came," Tears were welling up in Frida's eyes, and I released her arm. She hadn't quite suffered enough, but I didn't want to deal with her crying.

"Fuck you to hell, Aves!" Frida screeched at me, drawing the attention of the entire lunchroom.

_'Just what I needed,'_ I though sarcastically. _'an audience._'

"Sorry, Suarez, Manny did that already. Or have you forgotten?" I smirked at her, years of hate for the blue haired slut coming back to me.

"Please! Manny's mind was far off somewhere else while he playing with _you_,"

"Yeah, cos' that _so_ explains him screaming my name_. 'ZOE! OHHH GOD ZOE! PLEASE..."_ I mocked her. I wanted to break her, after all these years she had Manny to herself, never letting me forget how he chose _her_ as his best friend back in kindergarten. Well now, it was my turn.

"You must be _so_ proud of yourself, Aves! You now have the biggest _dick_ in Miracle City as your boy toy!"

"Oh, trust me I _know_," I smirk, licking my lips.

"Zoe..." Manny sighed, placing his hand on my arm. His brown eyes were pleading me to drop this. I locked eyes with Frida and she was failing at holding back her tears.

"_You're a bitch_," Frida whispered. The insult stung, but I still had Manny. I had the guy she had been pining after for years. She could have called me anything, and I would still have Manny.

"It doesn't matter what you say," I said with a smirk. "It doesn't matter what you do either, because nothing will change the fact that Manny didn't want you. He wanted me, and he has wanted me from the beginning."

I didn't need to insult her. All those years of fighting over the same guy and it all came down to this moment. Frida-perky, happy, best friend Frida- was finally the one feeling the agony of losing Manny. I-quiet, depressing, shoved-to-the-side Zoe- was the one that came out victorious.

"This is your last chance, Manny. You can sit here, at this table with _her_, or you can join me at our usual table. If you come with me, I'll take you back and forget you were with her. We can go back to the way things were. You have until the end of lunch." With that, Frida left our table and sat alone, watching Manny.

Manny sighed. He glanced at Frida for no longer than a heartbeat before settling himself beside me, not giving her one more glance. I would have made some snide remark about him making the right choice, but I saw the look of loss in his eyes.

"Manny, if you want to go back to her..."

"I don't, Zoe," Manny growled, taking my hand. "What happened last night... I don't regret a thing" He smiled at me. And I couldn't help the words that came next.

"But I thought you and Frida..."

"I did too. I thought that if we got together, she would change and go back to the way she used to be," Manny sighed. "But after a year, I realized she wasn't about to change. Not for me anyway. The only girl I want now is you Zoe Aves. I only wish I'd realized that sooner."

I stared at Manny for a moment, wondering where all that sweet and emotional stuff came from. The Manny I knew was about as romantic as a rabid dog sniffing its own butt. Manny grabbed the screw necklace that hung around my neck, fingering the steel screw lightly.

"I should have realized it when I gave you this piece of junk. I think, maybe I did…at least a little bit. We both know I'm not smart enough to fake a whole relationship. Some part of me had to know that I'd rather be with you than anybody else."

"It is a true fact that boys are slower than most girls when it comes to this sort of thing," I smirk against his lips as he leans into kiss me. I don't care if Frida and her bitchy friends are watching. I don't care if the entire school is watching. Hell, I wouldn't care if the entire _earth_ watched as I pulled Manny against my lips, which soon turned into a full on make out session.

"I love you,Zoe..." His lips murmured against mine.

"I've loved you for a long_... long_ time, Manny," I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me. Finally, I had him. I had the boy who I had been pining over for years.

Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equahia Rivera was finally mine, and I didn't plan on _ever_ letting him go.

_**~XoXo~**_

**AN: So there it is. We are **_**not**_** sorry for the incredible Frida bashing... Because we hate her. If you have a problem with it or with the whole Zanny relationship...well, that's too bad! You knew what you were getting into when you read the summary. Besides that, we love the Zanny pairing. Mida always was too boring for us because they are EXACTLY alike. The fact that she is a high-pitched, hypocritical, back stabbing **_**bitch**_** doesn't help. So...we hate her. Zanny forever ;)**

This was our first ever smut, with soon to be more. We won't write all our stories together like this, we normally will each write our own smut and just post it on our shared account, but since this our first post we thought we should write it together.

Well, I hope you liked our story and if you didn't…We don't really care all that much. All that really matters is that we are proud of it! :)

Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!

_**Bloodyravenheart13 and XxLynChanxX**_


End file.
